


D Is For Drums

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can be your own spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Is For Drums

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Stiles adopts an old drum set and starts to play with it to deal with some of his energy. The other's reactions.

It’s Grant Ryan, another second-stringer, who draws Stiles into a conversation about music during one of away games where Finstock is too busy yelling at the field to bark orders at the bench.

“So we practice in my cousin’s garage,” says Ryan. “We’re decent but missing a drummer.”

“I used to play,” offers Stiles hesitantly. He hasn’t played since the elementary school Christmas show in grade six.

“Dude, you gotta come, we’re been using my lil’ sister’s Fisher Price drums to keep the beat,” frowns Ryan. “We got my uncle’s old kit, you just have to bring sticks.”

Stiles grins. “Sweet.”

“We practice on Thursday nights,” continues Ryan returning the smile. “Man, if we have you, we can actually get some gigs.”

Stiles returns Ryan’s high five as the roar the crowd heralds another goal. He may not be on first string but he’s going to be in a band - that should amp up his coolness factor.

It’s only getting of the bus in the school’s parking lot that he remembers that pack meetings are on Thursdays and Sundays. Stiles figures that Derek won’t miss him - besides, he usually sits out on the porch and watches Derek yell at Jackson and Scott while Lydia and Allison practice yoga. He’ll hardly be missed. With that in mind, he sends off a text to Scott that he’ll be busy on Thursday and drives downtown to get some beaters.


End file.
